Light In The Dark
by Lonelygirl626
Summary: When a girl appears in the box, the glade is turned on its head. What does this mean for the boys? And what does it mean for a certain glader who grows close to her?Includes Thomas and Teresa . Very Newt centric story , with lots of romance and hopefully a few surprises:)
1. Chapter 1- The box

**Authors note: Hi there to who ever is reading this! This is my first fanfiction ever, of any series so please be kind. Due to my relative virgin status as an author here I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticisms as to what works or what doesnt!Thank you very much, and feel free to comment/message me with anything you would like to see in this story or if you have any ideas:) For anyone interested I listened to the song "From Eden" by Hozier while writing this. Enjoy xo**

She opened her eyes, or had she? It was still pitch dark. And loud, so loud. She covered her ears and shrank further down into the corner, shaking not just out of cold but something more, something wasn't right. The metal cage, rattled nosily and she closed her eyes again but even there she couldn't escape the darkness. Minutes, hours, days could of passed she had no way of telling so she drifted off to sleep. It was not a peaceful sleep. Shadows pulled at her, faceless people jumped out and tried to snatch her away and the dark figures chased her.

Bright light filtered through and once her eyes adjusted she could finally see where she had been trapped. It was larger than she had thought, the metal cube had been distorted by the darkness. It lay empty apart from her and some boxes across from her.

It was only now the reality of the situation struck her. Panic flooded her system, she couldn't remember anything, anything at all. Parents, school, and siblings it was all gone. It was if someone had stolen her memories and burnt them, all gone, up in smoke but the skeletons remained. The frames of a life was all she had. She knew she was able to ride a bike, but couldn't remember learning. She knew there were cities and cars and bowling allies and lazy Sunday mornings but she couldn't remember the specifics. She grasped at her sleeve. What was she even wearing? , she glanced at her arm, she had plain grey long- sleeved top, and on bottom beige cargo shorts. She was just about to examine herself further when she heard voices. Loud, rough voices which startled her back into her corner. Her head was pounding, the voices were saying so many things, there were too many, too loud. She started to shake uncontrollably again. The voices were growing louder and she shrank further into herself. With a loud thud, her heart stopped, they were coming to get her. She didn't know who "they" were but she knew it was bad, this whole situation was bad so she pulled her knees up into her chest and curled into herself in an effort to make herself as small as humanely possible.

She decided to try and sneak a look at whatever had made the thud. She peaked out from behind her hands, there was a tall, shadow blocking the light, she looked at it with startled eyes; it was a he. He was a boy. He seemed just as surprised as she did and blinked rapidly, staring at her intensely. He was speaking slowly to her, but she couldn't understand him, her mind was racing. He moved towards her slowly and she shook violently, he stopped and began gesturing with his hands, as if reiterating something he had just said. She decided that maybe if he saw she meant no harm he might leave her here's she looked up at him timidly, her blue eyes locking to his and she lowered them, a gesture of surrender but also dismissal, she was urging him with all of her subconscious to go, to leave her alone. He seemed to understand this and she buried her head in her arms once again, to escape into her dreams, her own personal darkness. More and more unintelligible shouting but she tried to block it out. In the hopes it, well he, was gone she gave one small glance up, he was still here, she frowned. He swooped down suddenly and before she could comprehend what was happening, he had scooped her up in his arms, effortlessly, as if she was a rag doll. She became overwhelmed with panic, raw adrenaline coursed through her veins, this must have been evident by her face, as he said mumbled something quiet this time , in a low voice. She squirmed and tried to break free but he had an iron grip around her as he climbed out of the steel box. Brightness blinded her and she found herself being unceremoniously lowered onto the ground as a circle of jostling people lurched forward and crowded around her. The voices reached crescendo and she covered her eyes with her hands, the glaring light, the noise, this madding crowd, the new smells of sweat and dirt hit her like waves, each crashing into her relentlessly. She began to shake uncontrollably and it all became too much, the waves were unyielding. Her system shut down and the figures began to blur like water colour paints running, as she drifted off her eyes lingered on the worried brown ones.


	2. Chapter 2- A not so average day

**Hi there! Me again , I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter even if it was super short!Thanks to everyone who read .This ones a good bit longer and we get to meet our fave gladers Ok onto the story now , yere not here for my little small talk of an authors note:P Lets get to the good stuff…. (this one is written from Newts POV by the way )**

Newt stood back and surveyed the scene and sighed, another average day at the Glade, well as average as a day in here could be, he amended. The sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky and his eyes surveyed the scene in front of him, the glade was busy with boys of varying ages at work. It almost looked like a camp of some sorts or a type of bizarre all male under 20 years' old farming community. That was of course until your eyes reached where the horizon should been, where the fields should just roll on and on , instead they met concrete, four solid , ominous, large walls caging them in. Or some may look at them as protecting them from what lay outside those walls…Newt halted his train of thought right there, no need to thinking of that messed up klunk this early, on such a nice day too. No, those were the thoughts that haunted him at night, when darkness fell, he was not going to let them terrorise his waking hours too. The loud alarm buzzing throughout the glade was a welcome interruption from his increasingly dark thoughts.

Newt had forgotten today was supply day, and he felt that familiar drop in his stomach, greenbean day. Another poor shank, landed into this sorry situation. He along with the other track hoes made their way to the box. He joined the crowd next to Alby as the boys around, talked loudly and excitedly .Newt shot a look to Alby who seemed calm, a good sign. The last few months had been rough on all of them, but especially Alby who had been forced into leader and was finding the transition hard. The box shuddered to a halt, and Newt listened, carefully, would they be a screamer? Or in denial? Or like that shuck Willy, who bit Newts hand, he was still sore over that. Silence. Alby nudged Newt to take a look. "All right let's take a look at the unlucky shank who's..." But Newts words died in his mouth, when he looked into the box.

At first he thought it was empty, until he spotted a figure curled up into the corner next to the supplies. Bloody shank has long hair he laughed to himself, wait that wasn't a boy. It was a girl. It was a she. Newt couldn't help himself and in shock exclaimed "Its ...It's... It's a bloody girl ". The boys went wild, immediately the crowd surged forward and shouts of glee began to erupt, with questions and quips filling the air. Newt realised what pandemonium he had created, shouted to the group "Hold your bloody horses, I'm... I'm not sure is it a girl" "I'd be happy to examine her" leered a voice from the crowd and the boys guffawed. Newt looked at Alby who seemed in disbelief, he murmured quietly to Newt "Are you sure? Go and check" Newt lowered himself into the box apprehensively. He stood in the middle and looked at her. She was small, all curled into herself like a hedgehog. She had deathly pale skin and long knotted brown hair. She had slender fingers which flitted over her skin, like small birds, scratching and nicking at her skin .Newt tried not to stare, but it was difficult, he couldn't remember ever having seen a girl before and this was definitely a girl. He saw she was shaking and realised she must be awake. The boys continued to shout from above but Newt ignored them. He approached her slowly, talking softly as if to an wounded animal "hey there ugh -greenbe-, um girlie, I'm not gonna hurt you" She ignored him only continued shivering, He began to wonder if she was awake or was this a seizure of some sorts until he caught the briefest glimpse of a piercing blue eye, peeking out from behind her hands. In that instant he saw pure fear, this girl was terrified.

So he began talking again, slower and using his hands, "My name is Newt, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get you out of this box.." he stopped when her eyes looked up again, this time was different, her clear blue eye caught his and she acknowledged him slightly, only for it to vanish again into her arms. It was an act of dismissal, she was bloody telling him to get lost. Only now did he begin to listen to the shouts from above, he shouted up "Oi are you lot done discussing or can I get a word in?" the crowd began to hush and with a loud shout from Alby to slim it, silence echoed. Alby leaned over the side of the box to hear what Newt had to say, "Well she's definitely a she, but she's scared out of her wits, the chances of her getting up and walking up like the rest of those shanks did are slim to none" Alby looked at him worriedly "Newt I don't like this, this is bad, why would they after all this time, send a girl? Seeming to remember he was the leader , Alby answered his own question "I guess we won't shucking know until we get her out , just get her out and we'll take it from there " Newt looked at his best friend and wondered how he got landed with this gig, "And how would you suggest , I get her out mate?" Alby reply was short and to the point, "Any way you can, just do it Newt" Newt groaned as he lowered himself back into the box. She seemed calmer, her fingers were only barely moving and her shivering had stopped. As he approached her, she looked up and frowned when she him there.

He gave her no chance to protest, he simply gathered her in his arms, and she was surprisingly light. He could feel her bones jutting out worryingly and he could feel her heartbeat stuttering. He almost enjoyed being this close to another person. Since he had entered the glade, he had no physical contact with any of the boys really besides pats on the shoulder, handshakes and the occasional scuffle but nothing like this. It was only now he got a clear look at her face, freckles dotted around her small nose, wide spaced eyes and very pink lips. She was very pretty and Newt forced himself to look away from her lips. Newt couldn't help himself from drinking in the sight of her, she was so different so unlike anyone he had seen, so feminine, even in this dishevelled state after being trapped in the box, she smelled more pleasant than your average glader after a good scrub.

She resisted his hold weakly and she squirmed in futile attempts to be released. He climbed out of the box and lowered her gently to the ground. The boys lurched forward and the shouts and leers began again. She shook violently in the sunlight and her eyes opened and closed rapidly. Her hands took off again and it was only now Newt realised what she was doing , she was scratching herself frantically, her nails running over her skin. She continued to shake and Newt knew she wouldn't last long. Alby was trying to regain control of the boys who were each dying to get a look at her and her she convulsed violently, Newt look worriedly into her blue eyes before they closed and she stopped, suddenly still.

She lay silently and Newt rushed forward, as did Clint and Jeff. By this time Alby had cleared the crowd with threats of the slammer and had come over. Clint uncomfortably listened to her chest to check her heart beat. "She's definitely alive "he confirmed sheepishly, a faint blush on his cheek from where he touched her. " Her system has gone into shock by the looks of it, I guess it's a lot to take in and she looks pretty weak to begin with" "Take her to the med hut and keep her there until she wakes up, and the second she does let me know, I'll have many questions for her" Alby ordered gruffly and with that stormed off. He turned around suddenly and added " Newt, every shank in this place will be dying to get a good view of her , you pulled her out of the box so I want you to watch her door and make sure no one try's any funny business" With that final order Alby was gone. Clint and Jeff had gingerly began to lift her towards the med-hut so Newt had no choice but to limp after them. So much for an ordinary day in the glade, he thought amusedly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3- Waking up, again

**Hi there guys , Back again with another chapter. In this one we returen to POV and this time round she has a lot more to say than "Gee its dark in here" To everyone who is reading , I hope your enjoying! Big thank yous to everyone who has followed/favourited and I would like to do huge shoutout to my two reviewers!**

**Impossible(Guest): Thank yous so much for reviewing! I was ecstatic to see someone had dropped me a line, and I had the biggest smile on my face when reading it. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to write down your thoughts and am glad you like the story so far.**

**Mina Luriya: Thank you so much for leaving such nice comments on both chapters! I really happy you liked the descriptive bits because I found it hard to write them true to the book (ie .the experience of the box)without copycatting or stealing James Dashners unique style. Im so happy you liked (once you read this chapter I can call her by her name ;)) behavior because I have read fics where the girl will legit bounce out of the box and be running the glade within a day, which is awesome if thats how the authors feel they would react in the situation. But for me ,I get anxious if Im in a room with people I dont know , let alone dropped into a random field with them so I feel like shes coping alot better than I would in this situation ;p Dont worry about your badass reputation, a field full of hot boys is a prospect equally exciting as it is frightening for most of us ! :P**

**Also I would like to point out that obviously The Maze Runner, and all its characters belong to James Dashner, and that Im just adding my twist to his universe. ( I realised i hadnt put that little disclaimer anywhere). Ok now that my big long authors note is finally over (we made it lads!phew) Enjoy:)xo**

_Dark figures chased her. They pursued her as she sprinted, she was following a path, and she turned right, then left. There was no end and the shadows were getting closer with each step forward. She looked ahead, there was no way out. This was a trap, there was no solution, she had nowhere to go and she knew no one would come and save her. She looked to the walls and began to climb the ivy on the walls, frantically like a possessed monkey. She was outsmarting the shadows! She reached the top and gazed out over her prison. She let out a victorious breath only then did she look at her arms, black goo was seeping onto her, sticking to her skin. The shadows had followed her and the blackness dragged her body back into the bottomless pit of her cage._

She woke in a cold sweat and sat up suddenly. Once again she did not recognise her surroundings and she hoped waking up in unknown places was not a habit of hers. With a crash it all came back to her, the elevator, all the voices, the brightness and overwhelming nature of it all, She was in a bed , this was an improvement she thought calmly, beds were good , in attempt to prevent another fit. Her hands flitted over her skin absent mindedly, when suddenly she heard sheepish cough from the corner. She jumped in shock and her eyes shot to the tall boy sitting down. "If they see you at that, they'll pin your arms down" he warned pointing at her arms, which she hadn't even noticed were covered in long scratches and scabs. The scratches were of mixed lengths most short, some long and some scabbing from where they had bled previously, all were red and fresh. She looked like she had been mauled by some sort of feral animal. He interrupted her silent musings on where she could have possibly gotten the marks from when he explained "You did it, when you were sleeping, you were thrashing and scratching, you must have been having a bad dream or something but if you broke skin the lads were going to try and stop you" He finished quite abruptly looking suddenly self-conscious as she finally looked at him properly.

He had blonde shaggy hair which fell just below his ears, by the way he was crouched into the chair she could tell he was tall, he had well defined muscles and his hands rested on a window sill. As her eyes swept over his form she found they stopped at his eyes, large brown with flecks of yellow, like honey splattered on his irises. They were familiar to her, it now dawned on her that he was the one who pulled her out, out of the dark box. He chuckled as he saw her blatantly stare at him. She felt herself flush with embarrassment. "Right, down to the nitty grittys, my names Newt and you are?" She glanced at him with apprehension, and cautiously cleared her throat, "you're the one who pulled me out? Out from the … ugh ..the darkness?" she winced as she heard her voice for the first time, scratchy and gravelly from not talking. "Yeah out from the box, that was me, meant to apologise about that actually, we had no other way to get you out and we were afraid you were dea-…." His sentence tailed off "ugh, well yeah we were afraid you weren't ok" he finished. He got up from the chair and she twitched, startled by this sudden movement. Sensing her panic, he reassured her, "I'm just going to let the others know your awake, ok?" she nodded mutely because he seemed to want some sort of affirmation from her.

As he walked towards the door, she noticed he limped slightly. Now that she was on her own she took this as a chance to survey the room, it was a timber hut with simplistic furniture consisting of her bed, a table by her bed and the chair in which the boy, or Newt as he had called himself was sitting. Next to his chair was a window, she shakily swung her legs over the side of the bed, she wiggled her toes and placed her bare feet flat on the ground. The cold timber was rough against the soles of her feet as put her full weight on the ground. Her knee buckled and she thought she was going to collapse again, black spots appeared in her vision , how easy it would be to float away she thought…No. She couldn't keep doing this, she had to face reality at some point so now was as good a time as any. So filled with new resolve she slowly placed one foot in front of the other until she reached the window. Tired but happy with her effort she gazed out at this strange new place.

Boys of all ages worked outside ,she watched as a tall boy shouted at some others, gesticulating wildly , all them holding tools, over from that were a group , raking and planting what looked like an allotment with shovels and wheelbarrows, she noticed cows , sheep and goats all penned behind a fence in another corner. She was taking it all in, when she heard a soft knock, she turned, startled to see 3 boys at the door. Newt the boy from earlier smiled brightly when he saw her, "Is it alright if we come in?" She nodded mutely and quickly scuttled over to her bed, as the boys made their way into the room. Newt strolled in as if they were old friends visiting and sat himself back in the chair. The second boy, a strong dark skinned boy with a deep set scowl stepped in after Newt and hovered at the end of her bed, the third boy, who was shorter in stature with black hair, leaned against the wall by the door, as if he was ready to rush out at any minute. As she finished looking at all her visitors she realised they were all staring at her.

Newt decided to break the silence , "this here is Clint " he explained pointing at the boy by the door," he's the keeper of the med jacks, he's been looking after ya" and this shank here gesturing towards the other boy with a smirk, "Is Alby , he's our leader." The boys looked at her again expectantly and she decided this was as good a time as any to try and explain to them her "can't remember anything specific about my life" situation. She cleared her throat again, her hands instantly flew to her arms but seeing the boys exchange a loaded glance she quickly clapped them together, her fingers locking the opposite hands , almost as if she was joining them in prayer. "Um ok , I know this sounds , well it sounds ," she struggled for the right word besides "crazy" "Ok so I can't remember anything , I'm really sorry but it's the truth" She looked at them and waited for them to shout and threaten her or roll their eyes and laugh. Instead they looked at her with pity. "None of us have memories, we all arrived up into that box clueless" Alby told her somewhat impatiently, seeing her startled look he evened his tone, "All we remember is our name, do you know yours?" She absorbed this new information, and left his question linger in the back of her mind. "So what is this place? Why are we here?" she questioned quietly. Newt had begun to answer when Alby cut him off "We call it the glade , it's hard to explain so no more questions for the moment, they'll have to wait until your tour" he answered firmly. "Well when your able for the tour " he added , " Clint will examine you again and when he gives you the all clear , you can start to join in on glader life, you'll be expected to have a job and help out , everyone does" Clint took this as his cue and stood forward. He approached the bed and she quivered into the sheet, "I'm just gonna check your pulse ok?" he had a soothing voice so she gingerly stretched out her hand for him. Her heart was hammering as he placed his fingers at her wrist, counting to himself the beats, if he hadn't been holding it she was sure her hand would be shaking with anxiety. He nodded to her and quietly murmured "Well done, are you thirsty?" It was only with his question she realised how dry her throat was, it felt like sand paper. He handed her a glass of water which she hadn't noticed on the table. She took small sips at first, and as the water smoothed the cracked dryness of her throat she began to take longer drinks.

Clint nodded his head toward the door and motioned to the other two boys, as they all walked out the door, Newt was the only one to acknowledge her with a small smile and a reassurance that they would return in a minute. She took this time alone to analyse what they had told her, she was equally comforted and worried by the fact that they like her had no memories. The boys returned sooner than she thought they would. Newt gave her a tight smile and Clint nodded while Alby remained stony. "Ok so we've decided to postpone your tour until tomorrow morning, you're to stay here and rest until then "She nodded in affirmation and with that Alby left. With only Clint and Newt left she decided to be brave, she twisted her hands together and looked up at the boys with wide nervous eyes, "I've remembered my name, Its …, my name is Cassia"


End file.
